


A Fan Of Torture

by storytime



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A witch captures the pack, Stiles is a descendant of Gretel and Hansel, Swearing canon to Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters, The Pack is Confused, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel and Gretel are not happy when a witch hurts their favourite descendant. The pack is confused and Hansel is a fan of torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fan Of Torture

The pack are chained up and Stiles is tied to a tree – the perks of being the only human – when _they_ come crashing into the clearing. Stiles sighs a breath of relief and eyes their wicked looking weapons happily.

They work together in unison, like they’ve been doing this for years and Stiles knows they have. It’s messy, the duo dodge spells and get thrown into trees and into each other. Eventually they take the witch down though and the ugly witch is dangling upside down from a tree branch thanks to the awesome crossbow of the woman.

 

“You okay Stiles?” Hansel asks, untying him.

“I could have handled it.”

The man rolls his eyes. “Sure, you definitely had it handled when we came in.”

“You didn’t even give me a chance!”

 

Stiles quickly unchains the rest of the pack as Hansel walks back to his sister, the gun resting on his shoulder.

 

“Who are they?” Scott asks.

“Umm they’re kind of family?”

“Kind of?” Derek scowls.

“They’re kind of like my ancestors? On my mom’s side. A few generations up. Hansel and Gretel are famous witch hunters from the fairy tale but their mother was actually a grand white witch so spells don’t work on them. They stopped aging in their early thirties and as far as we know unless someone actually kills them they won’t die. Gretel had a child at one point and continued on the line. Magic is supposed to be hereditary but only through females but it got warped at some point and that’s why Deaton thinks I’m a spark.”

“So what do we do with her?” Scott points to the witch.

Gretel grins. “What we always do. Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Did she hurt you?”

Hansel laughs. “He did end up tied to a tree, you think he would do that voluntarily?”

“She knocked me out, threw me into a wall.” Stiles admits.

Gretel pulls out a knife and glares at the witch. “See I don’t like it when you do that to the people I love. He’s mouthy and trouble but then again so is my brother. You know what I’m going to do?”

“What?” The witch hisses.

“I’m going to give him the choice.”

“Stiles?” Derek asks surprised.

Gretel smirks and hands the knife to her brother. “No, Hansel. Stiles is too kind. So brother, for the crime of hurting our favourite little shit, how does she die?”

“I’ve always been a fan of torture but I’m not sure these kids could handle that,” Hansel sinks the knife into the witch’s thigh casually. “We should probably just behead the bitch and light her up.”

“People will notice you burning a body in the middle of the woods! This town is too small for that.”

“Well there is another way.”

“What?”

“Do you guys have a crematorium in this town?”

 

They burn her in the crematorium but not before Hansel has his fun. Scott loses his lunch and Stiles is surprised by none of it.

 


End file.
